


Mistletoe

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: Five Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is using zie/zir, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demiromantic Asexual Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Humor, I hope this makes you smile, Kenma is using they/them, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Obvious Tsukishima Kei, Pining Tsukishima Kei, and a brain cell!, basically it's a quintessential cecil fic, but also fuck the manga cuz i had an idea, but also we vibin with canon careers n shits, manga spoilers!!, so yeah!, they share an apartment, this is everything i love about tskym
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: It starts with mistletoe.Well, okay, no, more accurately, it started when Kei allowed himself to somehow be talked into going to a party at Tanaka’s and Noya’s apartment, of all places. Kei didn’t do parties. Kei didn’t hang out with Tanaka or Noya. The years since high school were irrelevant, as the duo seemed to only get more rambunctious with age.And then, Kei allowed himself to be somehow talked into helping decorate for said party at Tanaka’s and Noya’s apartment. Kei didn’t do decorating. Kei didn’t do decorating for parties that were not going to be held in his home and that he barely wanted to attend in the first place. That was just stupid.But in both cases, Yamaguchi had been there when he was asked. And Yamaguchi agreed immediately, for both of them. And when Kei tried to interrupt to point out he’d rather spend both of those evenings getting his organs cut out while wide awake and without an epidural, Yamaguchi looked at him. And smiled. And that damn bastard just looked so smug knowing the effect his smile had on Kei’s poor heart.Which leads to the mistletoe. Or, it does, eventually.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Five Days of Ficmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic officially makes TsukkiYama my most written ship which I mean? Fuck yeah? Anygay pining Tsukki rights

It starts with mistletoe.

Well, okay, no, more accurately, it started when Kei allowed himself to somehow be talked into going to a party at _Tanaka’s and Noya’s_ apartment, of all places. Kei didn’t do parties. Kei didn’t hang out with Tanaka or Noya. The years since high school were irrelevant, as the duo seemed to only get _more_ rambunctious with age.

And _then_ , Kei allowed himself to be somehow talked into _helping decorate_ for said party at Tanaka’s and Noya’s apartment. Kei didn’t do decorating. Kei didn’t do decorating for parties that were not going to be held in his home and that he barely wanted to attend in the first place. That was just stupid.

But in both cases, Yamaguchi had been there when he was asked. And Yamaguchi agreed immediately, for both of them. And when Kei tried to interrupt to point out he’d rather spend both of those evenings getting his organs cut out while wide awake and without an epidural, Yamaguchi looked at him. And _smiled._ And that damn bastard just looked so smug knowing the effect his smile had on Kei’s poor heart.

Which leads to the mistletoe. Or, it does, eventually.

First, it leads to why Kei is wasting a Saturday decorating for a party that’s not for another week that he doesn’t even want to go to in the first place.

Tanaka is shirtless, which is to be expected. Kei doesn’t know why he lets anything faze him with that man. He’s singing, loudly, to the Christmas music that’s playing from a shitty stereo that barely even works. Nishinoya, in the kitchen, harmonizes, badly, as he takes inventory of the things they already have for the party. Liquor, chips – stuff that’ll last the week without going bad.

Sugawara and Daichi are among those invited to help set up, which Kei would be thankful for, were they not always…canoodling. Or whatever. Every time Sugawara gets up on a stepstool to hang some lights or tinsel, Daichi holds his waist. And when he comes back down, Daichi steals a kiss that lasts too long given that they are not alone.

Yeah. Kei would rather not be here.

The source of all his problems since elementary school stands by the Christmas tree, rearranging ornaments as he sees fit. He steps back and squints, his mouth pulling to the right in a cute little expression as he evaluates whatever change he just made. Deeming it satisfactory, he moves to the next area of the tree.

Yamaguchi is so damn cute, and Kei shouldn’t be surprised. It’s not like there was a dress code for just _decorating_ , but of course Yamaguchi came dressed up for the occasion anyways. He’s wearing this ugly sweater with a reindeer on it, along with jingle bells and flashing lights. It’s homemade, and it would look lame and dumb on anyone else. On Yamaguchi, it’s sinfully adorable.

Predictably, Yamaguchi notices that Kei is staring. He tends to notice that sort of thing.

“Tsukki! Do you think the tree needs anything added to it?”

Kei shakes himself out of his gay daze ( _gayze_ , whispers a voice in his mind that sounds suspiciously like Kuroo).

“How the hell would I know?” he grumbles, joining Yamaguchi anyways.

“No, not so close! You have to step back,” Yamaguchi says, grabbing Kei’s arm to walk them backwards. “You need space from the issue in order to give it perspective.”

Kei looks at the tree and feels about as indifferent as before. “Looks fine.”

Yamaguchi pouts at him. “Tsukki! You’re no help. Even at home you barely seem to care about the decorations.”

“I don’t care at all,” Kei laughs. “It looks fine, Yamaguchi. If you think it looks good, then it’s good.”

At that, Yamaguchi brightens. “Thanks, Tsukki!”

Kei goes to walk somewhere else, when Sugawara stops him. “Not so fast, Tsukishima-kun!”

“What,” Kei says flatly, because he loves Sugawara, he really does, but come on. He doesn’t want to be here.

Sugawara points up, and then he says the dreaded word. “Mistletoe!”

Everything slows down for a second as Kei follows Sugawara’s gaze. The thing is, if they were anywhere else, they could just walk away. But with these four as company, Kei knows his chances of making it out of this alive are slim to none.

He takes it back. He’s not so sure he loves Sugawara right now.

“Don’t be childish,” is eventually what comes out of his mouth. “No one thinks you’re actually obligated to kiss someone if you happen to be caught under the mistletoe.”

“In this house, you’re obligated!” Tanaka calls, coming in with his arms crossed. “C’mon, Tsukki, just a peck.”

Several possible objections run through Kei’s head, but if he’s being realistic, none of them will be good enough. Not with these freaks. His best option would be to just escape. Kei glances around, finding both the fire escape and the front door to be unguarded. Yeah. If he moves suddenly enough, he just might make it. And then he gets out of decorating too. So, really, it’s two birds with one stone.

Beside him, Yamaguchi lets out a laugh. “You know what, it’s fine! It’s just a stupid kiss, right, Tsukki? I don’t mind, if it’ll get them to back off!”

Kei turns so fast he’s pretty sure he pulls something in his neck. “What?”

Yamaguchi looks as unbothered as he sounds. “Seriously. It’s not a big deal. We’ve done just about everything else over the last fifteen years, haha!”

Kei searches his best friend’s eyes. Is Yamaguchi making fun of him? Because there’s no way that after roughly six years of pining, Yamaguchi just doesn’t know how Kei feels. But there’s only amusement and nonchalance. Great.

What Kei means to say is something like, _this is stupid_ , and then make his escape.

What Kei actually says is something like, “Then let’s just get this over with.”

_Hm_ , he thinks internally, _Hinata must have custody of our year’s braincell this week._

Yamaguchi steps closer. “Exactly!”

And then it…happens? Yamaguchi gently pulls Kei’s head down, leans in to brush their lips together for half a moment, and backs up.

“Satisfied?” Yamaguchi yells over his shoulder to their audience.

Kei says nothing, as he’s not sure he can feel his face. His lips are tingling, he feels like he’s on fire, and Yamaguchi is walking away to continue decorating. And he just kissed Kei. And it was chaste and brief, but it was also…not un-romantic in its delivery. At least, Kei doesn’t think so. Not that he would _know_ , since that was his first–

Great. He just had his first kiss ever, with Yamaguchi, because their moron senpais couldn’t mind their own business.

That was not how he was hoping that would go.

Kei doesn’t make a habit of showing up at Kenma’s unannounced, but he thinks today’s events give him just cause.

Before he can knock, the door swings open.

“Tsukishima-kun,” greets Akaashi, which is almost unexpected, except that it isn’t. Kei’s well aware that Kenma’s three boyfriends are pretty much always here.

He just hopes that doesn’t include…the other two.

“Akaashi-san,” Kei replies, bowing respectfully. “May I come in?”

Akaashi nods and opens the door a little wider.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Kei says, slipping out of his shoes.

“Kenma!” Akaashi calls. “Kei-kun is here.”

“Okay,” Kenma replies from whatever room they’re in – probably the living room.

Kei follows Akaashi before sitting next to Kenma on the couch.

“Hi,” Kenma greets, seeming to be struggling to get their hair back in a bun. “What happened?”

“Why do you think something happened?” Kei asks.

“Because otherwise you would’ve called first,” Akaashi points out, leveling him with zir steady gaze. “So, what happened?”

“Something with Tadashi?” Kenma guesses, hitting the nail on the head as always.

“Maybe,” Kei sighs. “Yeah.”

Akaashi sits on Kei’s other side, wrapping an arm around him. “Tell us what happened.”

Kei tries not to feel embarrassed by the way the couple – all four of them, if they were there – treat Kei like their child or something.

“We were helping Tanaka and Noya set up for their party next weekend. We got caught under mistletoe. Since they all have the maturity of twelve-year-olds–”

“Ah.” Kenma wrinkles their nose. “So, you had to kiss him.”

Kei nods.

“Does Yamaguchi even know that you’ve never–?” Akaashi begins.

“No,” Kei interrupts. “We don’t really talk about… _that_.”

Kenma hums. “Was it good?”

“Kenma, that is not helping,” Akaashi scolds.

“I’m just _wondering_ –”

“It was fine,” Kei mumbles, sinking down. “But he didn’t even care.”

Akaashi opens zir mouth to reply, when a loud shout interrupts.

“Keiji! Kenma! Your knights in shining armor have come with more hot cocoa!”

_Oh, god._ There’s no way that’s anyone but Bokuto. And if he’s using plurals, then he definitely has–

“Megane-kun! What’re you doing here?” Kuroo asks, plopping down right on Kei’s lap, uninvited. “Is our Tsukki-poo having some problems with his love life?”

Akaashi swats at him. “Tetsu, let him be.”

“Yeah, Kuro, get off him,” Kenma says before pushing their boyfriend off of Kei. Kei gives them a grateful look.

“What’s this I hear about our Tsukkun needing our help?” Bokuto calls, bounding into the room. “Trouble with Tadashi?”

If Kei had his way, only Kenma and Akaashi would know about his longstanding unrequited feelings for his oldest friend. But since they’re a package deal with Bokuto and Kuroo, Kei never stood a chance.

It started during training camp in Tokyo, in his first year. Kei had lived blissfully unaware that crushes were even a thing he could have. He figured they just weren’t for him. But then…

_“What more do you need than pride?”_

Talk about a gay awakening.

But it was more than that. Kei thought for a year that he was just gay, before he came to the delayed realization that Yamaguchi was the _only_ person he’d felt this way about. And he couldn’t imagine feeling it for anyone else.

At that year’s training camp, Kenma and Akaashi, both on the asexual and aromantic spectrum, introduced him to the word _demiromantic_. And it was like the word that Kei had been looking for his whole life, but before he could express as much, Bokuto and Kuroo burst in with their two cents, being demisexual themselves.

So, now, all four know about his stupid crush that’s probably much more than just a crush by now.

“You know it’s kinda sad that you’ve liked him for all of high school _and_ university now, without tell him?” Bokuto says bluntly, because he’s always been direct like that with Kei.

“Thank you for your input,” Kei says flatly, because he’s never cared about Bokuto’s opinion.

Kenma shrugs. “I get it,” they say. “I mean, you can’t just tell your oldest friend you love him.”

“You did,” Kuroo points out.

“Yeah, because I knew you felt the same. Kei doesn’t know about Tadashi,” they counter. “So, we just have to…find out.”

Kei frowns. “What?”

“I agree,” Akaashi says. “If you know how he feels, it’ll be much easier to tell him.”

Kei stares at zir like zie grew a second head. “Are you out of your freaking minds? How exactly do you plan to accomplish that?”

“Not us, you,” Kenma corrects, patting Kei’s arm. “You know Yamaguchi better than anyone. You’ll figure it out.”

“This…is not helpful,” Kei admits.

“You could just include it with his Christmas gift,” Bokuto says, now distracted by something on his phone. “Slip in a confession but if it doesn’t get accepted there’s too much going on for it to be the focus, you know? Hey, Kenma, how do you complete this level again?”

As the group looks to see what Bokuto’s talking about, Kei ponders this. He hates to think it, but it’s not a terrible idea. Actually, knowing Yamaguchi…it just might work.

It’ll get it out there, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
